Many advances in cellular phone technology have been made over the past several years. One such advance is the technology allowing a user to access Internet websites using a smart phone. A common problem with accessing websites on mobile devices, however, is that the size of the display screens on most smart phones is much smaller than the display screens on computers, laptops, and tablets for which most webpages are typically configured.
Smart phones with small screens may only be able to show just a small portion of a graphical page, such as a webpage, application page, operating system window, etc. The user may then need to scroll up, down, left, and right to see portions of the page a little at a time, which can be frustrating and time-consuming for a user. Alternatively, if the entire large graphical page is displayed on the smart phone screen, this too can be a problem since it can be difficult for the user to see all the minute details on the page.
The issue of adapting a large graphic page to fit into the display area of a small screen often presents a challenge to developers of user interfaces as well. Therefore, a need exists for smart phones to include a user interface that provides graphical content in a manner that is easy for the user to view and is intuitive to the user's intentions.